Ten Fingers
by blader-chick13
Summary: A drabble challenge for the pairing of Sasuke x Naruto. Themes vary. Ratings vary.
1. Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them_

**Chosen Item: **Sasuke/Naruto pairing

**Warning:** _Some of these drabbles may end awkwardly or be cut off halfway. This is due to the "start and finish" rule of this challenge. No, I don't plan to ever complete those drabbles and no, I don't want to re-write them. The fun of challenges like these are seeing what you can produce in the restricted time. So I hope you enjoy them! Read on ..._

**1. Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne**

Looking up at the building that loomed before him, Naruto closed his eyes and clenched his fist. It felt like routine. He let his head fall forward and he'd grit his teeth, trying to play it off like nothing was the matter. Naruto had never been very good at holding in his emotions. It was already so late but Naruto was sick of it, just like he was every evening he wound up back at this place.

He hated it. He wished it was gone.

Looking back up at the building, he took in a deep breath. Throwing his fist into the air, he let the trembling hand point toward the window he knew all too well.

This was it, just like every time.

Time to go on home. Home to where nobody was waiting for him anymore.

**END: First Drabble**

**Review each individual drabble, please!**


	2. We're in Heaven by DJ Sammy

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them_

**2. We're In Heaven by DJ Sammy**

"What do you think?" Naruto questioned, hands on his hips and looking mighty pleased with himself.

Putting his hand over his eyes, Sasuke gazed out at the field. Looked pretty much like a normal field. Nothing special. "Looks common."

Naruto huffed. "Common? Are you kidding? This place is magical! Just look around you!" He grinned, waving his arms about.

Sasuke did just that. Still, same old boring things you'd find in a field. Trees, tall grass, bushes plus critters you could both see and hear. "What's so special about this place?"

"It's like a little heaven on earth." Naruto spoke simply. He cupped his ear and closed his eyes. "Can't you hear it?"

Sasuke shrugged. Naruto placed a hand over his eyes and grinned. "Now listen."

Falling quiet, Sasuke let his ears pick up whatever noises they could. Same old.

**END: Second Drabble**

**Review each individual drabble, please!**


	3. Two Stars by Camp Rock Soundtrack

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them_

**3. Two Stars by Camp Rock Soundtrack**

"You're so damn selfish!" Sasuke scowled the other.

Naruto glanced over at him, returning the scowl almost immediately. "Really? Look who's talking!?"

**END: Third Drabble**

_Not even kidding, it was all I could think of. Moving on ... didn't want to skip it, no matter how short. Felt like cheating._

**Review each individual drabble, please!**


	4. If I Could Walk 500 Miles by Proclaimers

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them_

**4. I Would Walk 500 Miles by the Proclaimers**

"And if by chance-"

"Naruto, get down. You're so embarrassing ..." Sasuke mumbled, hanging his head and looking like he wanted to disappear into the earth beneath him.

"Why? It's not like anybody is around to hear me. You don't like my declaration?" He questioned, looking curiously down at his lover from his post upon a stump.

Sasuke looked up, the blush across his face gave away his real response. "No, you idiot! Get down and shut your trap!"

Naruto cleared his throat. "When I come home-"

"Naruto!" He stomped his foot and took a couple steps forward.

Naruto merely stood upon the stump with a wide grin. "What's the matter, don't you love me? Don't you want to shout it out loud?"

"Why would anybody want to shout about loving an idiot?"

Naruto smiled, putting his hands in his pockets. "I love you too, Sasuke."

**END: Fourth Drabble**

**Review each individual drabble, please!**


	5. Creeping Up On You by Savage Garden

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them_

**5. Creeping Up On You by Savage Garden**

The way he lay there, eyes closed and lips parted, it was almost beyond tempting. How badly he wanted to slip through that window and run his fingers through those blond locks. He was such a fool but Sasuke found he just couldn't leave him alone. It had become an unhealthy obsession and he was sure that Naruto had figured it out ages ago. How weirded out would he be if he looked out the window right now to see the Uchiha staring back at him with that awkwardly pleasant smile?

If the other just bothered to notice how much he adored him, maybe he wouldn't have to resort to following him, stalking him and watching him when he wasn't paying attention. Besides, if he didn't notice already then maybe he really was an idiot and Sasuke would be forced to watch him behind closed doors.

He wondered if he could handle that. No. Probably not.

Sasuke had to find some sort of outlet or this was going to be blown even more out of proportion then it already was ....

**END: Fifth Drabble**

**Review each individual drabble, please!**


	6. Martini Kiss by Senses Fail

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them_

**6. Martini Kiss by Senses Fail**

Holding his head between his hands, Sasuke found himself leaning even further off the couch then he'd been earlier. In fact, he couldn't remember having been sitting up straight. Was he even sitting? Sudden shot of pain and his vision swirling, Sasuke now knew he'd slid completely off the couch and was now face down on the floor. He knew he was sprawled out in an awkward position but he couldn't bring him to move. He felt like his limps weren't there.

"Geez, Sasuke! How much have you been drinking?! There are like ... eight bottles there!" A familiar voice called but Sasuke knew he couldn't reply to it. His lips were numb. He couldn't think. He felt increasingly tired.

"Sasuke?" The voice questioned, cool fingers touching his face and shifting him to his side. "Holy crap, Sasuke! You don't look so good. I think we need to go find Tsunade."

Sasuke found himself smiling.

**END: Sixth Drabble**

**Review each individual drabble, please!**


	7. Somebody by Prezioso

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them_

**7. Somebody by Prezioso**

"You know, you weren't the only one who grew up like that."

Sasuke was sick of hearing this. "Do you really think I care anymore?"

There was a silence. "Probably not."

"Then why do you always bring it back up?"

There was a shuffling of blankets and Naruto put a pillow over his head. "I don't know. Lately, you just seem to be staring off into space more. I thought maybe you were thinking about it again."

"Well I'm not." Sasuke replied simply, laying back down and curling up to his pillow. "So quit worrying about it."

"How am I not supposed to worry? If something is bothering you, you'll just wind up leaving again." Came his muffled voice.

Sasuke glanced over at the bump and sighed. Reaching over, he lifted the pillow and gave the blond a quiet smile. Leaning in, he gave him a quick peck on his nose. "Give me a little credit, Naruto. I'm not going anywhere this time."

The kiss was the reassurance but somehow, Naruto knew this was just another speech with pretty words. There was no way Sasuke could ever truly forget. His soul had been torn out long ago and the odds of him getting it back were next to none.

Guess Naruto would just have to ensure that his heart kept beating and that it stayed right where it was.

**END: Seventh Drabble**

**Review each individual drabble, please!**


	8. Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them_

**8. Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional**

A kiss to his neck and Naruto bristled. In a good way. Maybe. He wasn't sure. Was he supposed to bristle? The kiss was trailed up to his ear and Naruto nearly leaned away. "Sasuke, it feels weird."

"Well it's not supposed to. Maybe you're defective." The Uchiha replied, placing a kiss to his cheek.

Naruto couldn't resist reaching up and putting a hand over his ear, turning to the other. "I'm not defective."

Sasuke gave him an almost pitied look, kissing him softly. Naruto was quiet as he pulled away. Giving a small smile, Sasuke placed another kiss to his cheek. "That okay?"

"Yeah."

**END: Eighth Drabble**

**Review each individual drabble, please!**


	9. If I Didn't Have You by QfC Soundtrack

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them_

**9. If I Didn't Have You by Quest for Camelot Soundtrack**

"You know, if this wasn't a training exercise, you'd be face down in the dirt by now."

"Right because if I went down, you'd have to lug me around."

Both boys tugged at the rope desperately. There hands were tied together.

"Kakashi-sensei, is this really necessary?" Sasuke questioned, giving one giant tug causing Naruto to lose footing and tackle right into him.

The teacher grinned behind his mask, chuckling. "No, not really. But it's fun to watch."

Naruto scowled down at the other. "Quit _doing_ that!"

"Well maybe learn to be a little more balanced and I wouldn't be able to knock you over so easily." Sasuke glared back up at him. "Now get off me!"

**END: Ninth Drabble**

**Review each individual drabble, please!**


	10. Last Train Home by Lostprophets

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them_

**10. Last Train Home by Lostprophets**

"Naruto, wake up." There was a flick to his nose and the blond sat back up, blinking rapidly.

Sasuke glanced over at him. "You fell asleep again."

"Sorry." He mumbled, giving a yawn.

Sasuke gave a sigh. "So what, I'm boring you now?"

"What? No." Naruto replied almost immediately. Patting the bench they sat on, he looked over at the other and grinned. "You're the perfect distraction."

Rolling his eyes softly, Sasuke looked over with his arms crossed. "You trying to smooth talk anyone is painful to listen to."

"Fine." He mumbled, leaning over and placing a kiss to the corner of his lips with a smile. "I'll leave that job to you then."

**END**

**Review each individual drabble, please!**


End file.
